


Valkyries' Song of Battle

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/F, Fantasy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: On her way to a date with her girlfriend, Hibiki Tachibana encounters a mysterious nun. However, this young nun was not who she appeared to be and attacks Hibiki. This confrontation leads to an escalating battle between the two valkyries.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Kudos: 6





	Valkyries' Song of Battle

**A/N: Okay, this an idea I’ve had for a while. Just a few warnings, this is just pure entertainment. No deep story, and no deep character development. It’s just two characters I like just duking it out. Also, there will be some spoilers from their respective series so it’s perfectly understandable if you don’t know what the hell is going on with them. Also also, this was made before chapter XV (15). Alright, enough talking, let’s get to the FIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear and/or Honkai Impact 3 rd. They belong to their original creators.**

Valkyries' Song of Battle

_“Hibiki, where you are?”_

A girl wearing a long-sleeved school uniform with short creamed colored hair laughed embarrassedly through the phone call. “Eh, heh, heh, heh. Sorry, Miku. I just got out of class. I’m heading over to where you are right now.”

_“Good to know. I’ll be waiting for you then.”_

The call ended and Hibiki put her cell phone in her school bag. She was on her way for a date with her girlfriend Miku after she had finished with her extracurricular lessons with her teacher. It took a little longer than she wanted them to be, but it was worth it if it meant she could spend time with Miku. Not that she wasn't always spending time with her girlfriend since they did share the same dorm room back at their school, Lydian Academy. Hibiki decided to take a shortcut and run through an empty street. Or at least she thought it was empty when she heard a bell ringing.

Up ahead on the right side, she saw a young girl with long white hair put up in twin braids and wearing an odd version of what it seemed to be a nun’s outfit. Or at least Hibiki thought it was nun’s outfit. In front of the girl was a small table with a white cloth on it and a black box with a golden cross on the front. She kept ringing the small bell she held with just her finger and thumb. “Donate to save a life. Even just a coin can help change a life.” Hibiki thought it was strange that nun(?) was in the middle of an empty street with no one around asking for money in the first place. Then again, she's encountered many stranger things, so this was nothing more than a blip to her. Plus, she could donate some money to help whatever cause the nun(?) was working toward. Hibiki approached the nun(?) and stopped in front of the table. She dug into her school bag and managed to take out a coin. Hibiki gladly deposited the coin into the charity box. The nun(?) smiled at Hibiki’s donation. “Blessed be your heart, kind soul. May I know your name?”

Hibiki smiled back at the nun(?). “It’s Hibiki Tachibana, ma’am. I’m always happy to help people who need it.”

“Is that so? Then maybe you can help me in a way.” Hibiki tilted her head in confusion as she didn’t know what the nun(?) meant by that. Ever so slightly, the nun(?) placed her right hand under the edge of the table in front of her and immediately flipped it over toward the other girl. Hibiki reacted to the flip table and jumped back so it wouldn’t hit her. However, while Hibiki was focused on the table, she barely noticed the nun(?) rushing toward her with guns in both her hands?! She took the open opportunity and kicked Hibiki in the ribs and after the kick, the now not-definitely-a-nun withdrew her leg and swung her left arm and planned to shoot Hibiki with her gun. However, to her surprise, Hibiki rebounded and managed to block the other girl’s next attack with both her arms. While the not-nun found this surprising, this didn’t deter her and did a high kick on Hibiki and was sent into the air. She went after Hibiki and followed up with a couple of roundhouse kicks on Hibiki before finishing her combo with another kick that sent the other girl away from her. Hibiki landed on the ground and her bag was separated from her. This wasn’t exactly how she thought her afternoon would be.

Hibiki groaned as she started to stand up but only got to kneeling on one knee when she saw the not-nun pointing her guns at her. Obviously, she knew something wasn’t quite right here. “What kind of nun dual-wields guns?"

The not-nun smiled smugly at the other girl. “This girl right here. Also, I was getting tired of the whole ‘holy nun’ thing. Now, you said you like to help people, right? Then how about you help me by not existing anymore?”

Hibiki quickly stood up and waved her hands in a panicked fashion in front of her. “H-Hold on! Let’s not do anything hasty here! I’m sure we can come to an understanding if we can put the guns away and talk about this like reasonable adults.” Hibiki wasn’t one to fight another person right away as she always looked for a third, non-violent option in situations like these. “I know, what’s your name? I never got your name before.” She smiled at the other girl but there was a hint of nervousness in it.

Unfortunately for Hibiki, the other girl didn’t lower her guns. “Kiana Kaslana, if you want to know and sorry, you’re not talking your way out of this. I got this stupid assignment to eliminate you right before I was going to ask Mei out on a date! Do you have any idea how frustrating that feels!”

Ironically enough, Hibiki knew that feeling all too well. _“More than you know. Also, who’s this Mei person?”_

“So, I finish you off, I go back to Mei, I go on a date with Mei and then maybe…” Kiana had a slightly goofy expression and laughed dreamily. While Kiana was busy thinking with “certain” thoughts, Hibiki took this opportunity and bolted away from the other girl. She couldn’t sing the holy words while two guns were pointed at her and it seemed the other girl wasn’t interested in talking things out. Kiana snapped out of her daze and saw her target run around the corner. “Hey, I’m not done with you yet! Get back here!” She chased after Hibiki.

**“ _~Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…~”_**

As Kiana made the turn around the corner, she was blinded by a bright light and had to close her eyes. The light died down and Kiana opened her eyes only to see her target wearing some kind of gold and orange bodysuit with mech boots and gauntlets complete with a long white scarf and some kind of red jewel with spikes coming out from the sides.

**Insert Hibiki Character Song: All Loves Blazing**

While impressive, Kiana was deterred by her targets new attire. “So, you’re going to take me seriously, huh? Bring it! I’m the strongest Valkyrie around! Or least I will be.” She muttered that last part. “Also, where’s that catchy music coming from?”

Hibiki ignored the question and looked at Kiana sternly. "I'll ask you again; we don't have to fight, so, please. It doesn't have to go this way. You're a person like me so I’m sure we can understand one another.”

Kiana gave an uninterested look and grabbed the bottom hem of her skirt. She did a dramatic flair of removing her current outfit and was replaced by a new one. This new outfit consisted of a collared white long-sleeved buttoned-up top with a black cape that stops just below her waist, elbow-length brown gloves, a black undershirt that reached her buckled grey short-shorts and an ammo belt wrapped around her waist, and brown boots that reach halfway to her thighs, only showing the black socks remaining. Hibiki had no idea how Kiana was wearing that under her nun outfit. “Sorry, not interested in talking things out. Though, if you stand still, this'll end quickly for both of us. Here, let me help you with that!” Kiana raised her right arm and held her gun by the barrel. **“Wrath of Thor!”** She brought it back down and along with it, a giant, lightning version of her gun appeared, and the handle slammed right on top of Hibiki. The impact was heavy, and it caused cracks to spawn throughout everywhere as did the wind. Kiana smiled as her attack landed a direct bullseye. Or at least she thought she did when she saw Hibiki not only uninjured from her attack, she blocked it with her arms crossed above her. She yelled as she pushed the giant lightning handle up while yelling and it disappeared. Kiana didn’t expect her target to deflect her attack that easily. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Then Hibiki did something that Kiana thought was odd to her. “Is she singin-” Boosters ignited behind Hibiki’s back and blasted toward Kiana with her right arm pulled back. “OH, CRAP!” The piston behind her gauntlet pulled back and punched the other girl square in the center and Kiana gasped out in pain. The piston slammed back into the gauntlet to add more power and Hibiki’s punch blasted the other girl away from her which resulted in a sonic boom.

Kiana skidded across the pavement until she came to a complete stop. She groaned in pain while clutching her stomach. “Okay, that really hurt.” Kiana saw Hibiki raise her arm again but this time she was aiming at the ground. The piston behind extended and slammed back down when Hibiki slammed her fist into the ground and the force behind it tore a straight path right toward Kiana. The other girl quickly stood up and jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Kiana pointed her guns at her target and fired a couple of shots at Hibiki. Hibiki crossed her arms to block the shots. Kiana landed on the ground and fired a couple of more shots at her target. They were deflected off Hibiki’s gauntlets and she jumped into the air and positioned both legs to target Kiana. The booster ignited and rocketed toward the other girl. Kiana narrowed her eyes as she wasn’t intimated by the incoming attack. “Not this time!” 

Kiana did a cartwheel dodge to the right just before Hibiki’s attack could hit her. At the exact moment Kiana dodged the attack, a strange black purplish sphere appeared, and it pulled Hibiki right toward it. Hibiki struggled to move her body to break free from the sphere but with no success. “What…is this thing?!”

“HEY!” Hibiki looked at the direction where her name was called and gasped when she saw Kiana holding a large, cybernetic cannon with both arms aimed directly at her. **“Gungnir Fire!”**

The attack name immediately caught Hibiki’s attention. _“Did she say Gungnir-?”_ The top and bottom sections of the cannon separated, and a powerful laser fired directly at Hibiki. The laser enveloped Hibiki completely and was blasted far away from Kiana, along with destroying multiple houses in a row.

The cannon powered down and the two sections reattached. Strangely enough, the cannon dematerialized, and Kiana groaned as she placed her hand on the spot where Hibiki punched her. “She really does pack a literal punch. My normal outfit isn’t going to cut this. Well, I guess it’s time for an outfit change.” She brought out a flat, see-through remote and pressed a button. A few seconds later, a large black box with a strange image of the head of a strange yellow rabbit-like creature taunting on the front of it crashed in front of Kiana and the top opened.

Meanwhile, Hibiki groaned as she found herself lying down in one of the streets of the city. She certainly didn’t expect her opponent to pull something like a cannon out of thin air. Hibiki stood up and noticed something wasn’t quite right with her surroundings. It was strange to Hibiki that she couldn’t see a single person in sight. The street was completely empty as far as she could see. “Where…is everybody?” Unfortunately for Hibiki, the answer she wasn’t looking for rained down upon her. Multiple small beams of light struck Hibiki from above and caught her off guard. Not only did these small beams actually damaged her, she actually froze from them as well. The next thing Hibiki knew, a giant white cat paw appeared out from a holographic ring right in front of her. The cat paw kicked Hibiki full force in the front and was sent away. Thankfully, the hit also broke Hibiki out of her frozen state but for some reason, it felt like the previous attack had done more damage to her.

Hibiki skidded across the street a few times before regaining her balance and managed to stop herself. She looked ahead and saw the boot and the ring disappear. What appeared after was Kiana standing in front of the other girl. “You’re not getting away that easy.” Hibiki noticed that Kiana was wearing a different outfit. This time, she was wearing what it seemed like a skintight white bodysuit with some black on the lower hips, upper thighs, and sides. It had some star patterns on the sides of her thighs and even wore a headband with stars at the ends. The most distracting thing about the outfit was an opening that exposed the top of her chest above the cleavage. The guns she was using were also different as the top of the guns were white, the handles were black, and there was a small black cylinder attached under the frame rail. “This time, I’m better prepared. Let’s start the next round, shall we?” Kiana raised one of the guns above her and fired a shot. Hibiki looked up and saw that it was the same light beam from before and broke into multiple smaller beams. This time she knew what to expect and Hibiki moved to the right to avoid the light beams. As soon as she did, Kiana jumped into the air toward Hibiki and raised her right leg. She swung her leg down and the same ring appeared again as well as the giant boot from before. Hibiki saw the cat paw coming down on her and crossed her arms above her. The cat paw slammed on her arms but then disappeared. Before Hibiki could react, Kiana was already in front of her and kicked the other girl with her right leg. She then followed up by swinging her left arm and struck Hibiki with her gun and fired it. Kiana did the same thing when she swung her right arm and fired her gun at the same time it struck Hibiki. She finished her combo with a spinning kick and one more kick thereafter. The final kick sent Hibiki back a few feet away from the other girl

Kiana’s new fighting style surprised Hibiki and caught her off-guard. _“Her fighting style changed too. Gun-Kata?”_ One thing hasn’t changed and that Hibiki needed to end this fight quickly. She flew back to Kiana and extended her arm forward. Kiana smiled and did another cartwheel dodge to avoid the attack. However, this time, instead of that black purplish sphere appearing, Hibiki felt a strange sensation as if everything around her slowed down for some reason. Outside of Hibiki, Kiana fired her gun into the again and the multiple small beams of light all struck Hibiki. She became frozen again and Kiana used her gun-kata combo on her target again. Except for this time, after the third strike, Kiana kicked Hibiki into the air and jumped after her. She swung her leg overhead and the ring and giant cat paw appeared to slam Hibiki back down to the street with a heavy thud. Hibiki had no idea what had just happened to her. She couldn't avoid the attacks altogether and the next thing she knew, Hibiki was lying flat on the ground face first.

As she slowly stood up, Hibiki heard Kiana shout behind her. **“Neko Charm!”** Hibiki turned around and saw that Kiana’s whole body glowed orange and kicked her right leg forward. As she did, that same giant cat’s paw emerged and struck Hibiki. The other girl was pushed back, but Kiana was only just starting as she swung her arms and more of those giant cat paws appeared.

They smacked Hibiki around until she managed to catch one of the arms. It actually proved something she wondered the first time she saw the giant paws. _“I can grab them.”_ Unfortunately, the paw vanished and another one slammed down on top of Hibiki. The paw disappeared and Hibiki was lying facedown. The glow surrounding Kiana’s body faded and she walked up to her downed target. She pointed her gun at the other girl as she propped herself up on her hands and knees. Her head remained lowered so Hibiki couldn’t see the gun pointed at her. "You don't have to do this. We can still talk this out. It can still be reasonable between us. We don’t have to fight.”

Kiana rolled her eyes and groaned as her gun was still pointed at Hibiki. "I've heard of people begging for their life but not people begging me not to fight them. I told you before that you don't have much of a choice here."

Hibiki’s right hand clenched tightly. "Then...I’m sorry. You brought this on yourself." She started to sing again.

Kiana raised an eyebrow as to why her target was singing now of all times. “Really? You’re singing again-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Hibiki instantly stood up and delivered an uppercut straight under Kiana’s jaw. It took Kiana a couple of seconds to register what had happened to her, but it was a couple of seconds too late. Hibiki took a step back and pulled her right arm back. Her right gauntlet became larger and changed shaped. A rocket was added to her elbow and it fired. Hibiki struck the other girl’s midsection powerfully and the impact of the attack caused a burst of air to blow outward and multiple cracks to form underneath the two girls. The rocket increased its output and Hibiki blasted Kiana away from her and a sonic boom was formed as a result. Kiana skidded across the street away from Hibiki until she came to a complete stop.

Kiana groaned in extreme pain as that last attack was much more powerful than the last one her target landed on her. She stood up while clutching her stomach and looked up to see Hibiki in the air and descend quickly with her right leg out toward her opponent. Kiana cartwheeled back to avoid the attack and Hibiki crashed into the street while kicking up a thick cloud of dust. Kiana thought this was the perfect time to counterattack and leap toward her target. However, that only ended up with Kiana’s face being slammed by the back of Hibiki’s fist. She rebounded and lost a second of consciousness.

At this point, Hibiki figured out Kiana’s trick. Every time she dodged one of her attacks, time slowed down around her. That’s why she purposely missed her attack a little way off. Then she made use of the dust cloud and catch Kiana off guard. That time slow down ability was dangerous to Hibiki and she needed to end this fight now. She took up a stance and pulled back her right arm while her gear extended. Hibiki thrust her arm forward as did the gear right toward Kiana. At the moment of impact, a bright yellow light enveloped them both before a stream of it blasted from Hibiki. It traveled further along the street and the light quickly vanished. All that was left was the street destroyed by Hibiki’s attack and Kiana was at the other end.

Unbelievably, Kiana was still conscious, but her body was in a great amount of pain. She was now fully grasping how powerful her target was. If she was this powerful, then Hibiki would've destroyed her from the start. Kiana let out a pained sigh. "She's a lot stronger than I thought she'd be. She's really not holding back this time." Kiana then smiled confidently. "Then I guess I don't need to hold back either."

Hibiki let out a steady sigh and returned to her normal stance. She hoped this fight will end soon and without any consequence. Unfortunately, Hibiki saw a pillar of light shoot up into the sky. She looked at the pillar with wonderment and confusion. “What’s happening now?” The light pillar dissipated and Hibiki doesn’t have a clue of what it was about.

**“Light Wing Unleashed!”**

Hibiki saw multiple streaks of light bending in corners headed toward her and quickly. She couldn’t dodge the attacks in time and had to put up her arms and cross them to defend herself. All of the light streaks struck Hibiki at once and they all felt sharp, powerful, and stinging. To Hibiki, it was definitely one of the most powerful attacks she had to endure. Luckily, the attack subsided, and it seemed Hibiki could breathe again. It did leave quite the stinging sensation after. That is until she felt another attack hit on her arms, a kick, and pushed Hibiki back. She took a quick look and saw that Kiana was wearing a totally different outfit again. This new outfit was more conservative than the last one. It was mostly white from the breasts and parted from close to the hips and there was a black piece from the neck to the breasts with some sort of golden emblem. The shoulders were exposed, and Kiana wore long-sleeved white gloves that reached almost to her shoulders. The bottom piece looked like they were black shorts with straps attached to the bottom in the middle and white boots that started from mid-thigh. To complete the look, there seemed to be wing ornaments sticking out of her headband from each side. What made this outfit very strange to Hibiki was that it seemed like feathers of a wing made from light coming out from both sides of her back.

Hibiki grunted as she opened her arms to push the other girl back. However, that only worked in Kiana’s favor as backflipped away from her target along the way. That was when Hibiki felt a very familiar sensation and completely changed what she thought what her opponent could do before. _“She can slow down time now without dodging my attacks?!”_ Kiana landed on her feet and smiled as she showed off another new type of guns. They were the most unique looking by far in Kiana’s arsenal. They appeared to be something akin to particle accelerators, but on a much smaller scale with two barrels on top and one on the bottom. She rushed toward Hibiki and slammed one of her guns at her and fired a shot. Hibiki felt a powerful shock run through her body and after Kiana fired the first shot, she spun around Hibiki while firing a flurry of shots from her guns. Each shot felt like a bolt of lightning was striking through Hibiki’s body.

By the time the effects of the time slow vanished, Kiana was back in front of the other girl. Before Hibiki could react, Kiana shot her as she hit her with both her guns this time. Hibiki continued to feel the shocks from the attack. “One more time!” Kiana slammed one of her guns again at Hibiki, but this time, she couldn’t move. It quickly dawned on Hibiki that Kiana’s new guns induce paralysis. Kiana spun around Hibiki again while firing off her guns and when finished, the paralysis was starting to wear off. That is until Kiana backflipped again and Hibiki was caught in another time slow phenomenon. This time, Kiana jumped high into the air above the city skyline, and a giant white cannon similar to the one she used before appeared before her. She grabbed the handle and the barrel split into four parts this time. It immediately charged up and Kiana took aim at Hibiki below. **“Gungnir Execution!”** She fired an even stronger laser then what her last cannon could deliver. The laser struck Hibiki and it caused untold damage not only on Hibiki but all around her as well. Dust was violently blown away as a large dome of light shined brightly. The light dome faded and all that was left were the surrounding buildings destroyed and a deep crater where Hibiki once stood. In the center of the crater laid Hibiki lying facedown and unmoving.

**End Character Song**

Kiana landed back on the ground near the edge of the crater. She leaned in forward and saw that her target still had her body intact which amazed since nothing really is left behind after she does her ultimate attack. Kiana sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. “Jeez, this girl was a lot stronger than I thought she was. If I knew that from the first place, I would’ve used Knight Moonbeam from the get-go.” She stopped rubbing her head smiled triumphed. “Oh well, looks like I win. Mission complete!" Kiana cheered as she fist-bumped to the air. She set her arm down and opened her eyes she turned around. "Now that's all settled with, time to ask Mei out on that date!" Kiana started to walk away and realized something else that was missing as well. "Oh, I'm not hearing that catchy music anymore." She shrugged at the fact. "Eh, I'll admit it was catchy. It's still weird she has like, karaoke armor or whatever it was." As Kiana took another step, she heard something from behind. The Valkyrie stopped and turned around to look at the crater. She didn't want to believe it at first since there was no way her target could still be alive, but she walked back to the edge. As she did, Kiana gasped at the sight of Hibiki standing up. “Wait, seriously!? You can still stand after being blasted from my mega-awesome Gungnir Execution attack!?”

Hibiki didn’t respond as she breathed heavily. That last attack of Kiana’s was powerful, but it was nowhere near the scale of Adam’s Golden Transmutation attack. Still, the other girl was more powerful than Hibiki thought. In a situation like this, there was one thing she could do. “Looks like…I’ll have to resort in using the Ignite Module.” She looked at Kiana while her right hand gently grabbed the sides of her red jewel. **“Ignite Module! Drawn Blade!”** She clicked the sides of the jewel once before removing it entirely.

As she did, the jewel spoke in a robotic voice. **_“Dáinsleif!”_**

The jewel flew out of Hibiki’s hand and it’s three sides extended drastically, and a long, glowing needle extended from the center. Kiana really wasn’t sure what was going on before the needle was pointed at directly at Hibiki. Then she saw the jewel and the needle impale itself into Hibiki which, understandably, freaked her out. “Did that red jewel thing stab her in the chest!?” As the needle did embed itself into Hibiki, her form began to change.

**Insert Hibiki Character Song: Genkai Toppa G-Beat (IGNITED arrangement)**

Hibiki yelled out in pain as a black aura surrounded her body. It quickly vanished and what was revealed that her armor was now a darkened variant. Along with Hibiki’s new transformation look, Kiana noticed something else. “Is that…dubstep I’m hearing?” She also heard Kiana singing again, but it was a different song this time. Kiana saw Hibiki vanish and the next thing she knew, Hibiki appeared in front of her and socked the other girl square in the jaw. The resulting impact of the attack caused the wind the blew out from around them. Hibiki’s punch rocketed Kiana away from her. Kiana tore through the street while Hibiki took up another fighting stance. The gear on Hibiki’s arm extended and concentrated a large amount of energy in it. Before she could attack, a stream of yellow energy emerged and headed toward where Kiana was.

Kiana finally stopped tearing through the street and stood up while wincing in pain. She rubbed the side of her jaw while her eyes were closed and felt an incredible amount of pain. “Oww! I think she broke a tooth.” Kiana stopped rubbing her jaw and opened her eyes only to see the yellow energy Hibiki sent out approaching her. She couldn’t evade it in time and the energy wrapped itself around Kiana and bind her, holding the Valkyrie down. This surprised Kiana and she tried to struggle to break free. “W-What is this thing?! Get…off me!” As she struggled, Kiana heard something coming her way. She looked in front and saw Hibiki rushing toward her. Kiana’s eyes went wide and struggled harder to escape. She couldn’t perform her dodge while being tied up. Unfortunately, Kiana ran out of time and Hibiki struck the other girl. The ground trembled as multiple cracks appeared underneath the two girls and the impact created a resounding boom that destroyed the windows from the surrounding buildings. Hibiki pushed forward with her attack and blew Kiana into the sky. As she did, the wind blew out fiercely and the boosters behind Hibiki’s back ignited and gave chase after Kiana. It took her no time to reach Kiana and started to rapidly pummel the other girl while they were still ascending in the air. At the moment they reached the peak of their ascension, Hibiki’s gear on her arm transformed and punched downward at Kiana. At the exact moment, both girls were engulfed in a torrent of flames and were sent hurtling back down to the street. The attack collided with the streets and was filled with roaring flames. Hibiki jumped out of the fire and left a sizable opening where Kiana was shown lying on the ground. She went high into the air again and the gear on her leg transformed. The propulsor behind her leg activated and descended once again with a burning red kick. Hibiki’s attack struck Kiana dead on and a massive explosion occurred. The explosion destroyed the surrounding area and a column of black smoke shot up into the air.

Out of the destruction laid Kiana on the destroyed street. The pain she was feeling was unimaginable to her. Her Knight Moonbeam outfit glowed briefly before disappearing and returned to her White Comet outfit. Hibiki walked out of the smoke column and focused on the lying girl in front of her. At this point, she knew continuing to fight against the other girl wasn't worth it. She still gave Kiana a chance. "You can still walk away from this. This doesn't need to go any farther than it has to be now."

Kiana groaned in pain as she slowly stood up and panted heavily. “No way.” She stared intensely at Hibiki. “There’s no way I’m going to lose to you and to your stupid dubstep karaoke armor!”

Hibiki became confused by Kiana's comment about her Symphogear. "Karaoke armor?"

Lightning suddenly appeared around Kiana and a blast of light erupted from her body. The blast quickly reached over to Hibiki and raised her right arm to block some of the blasts. When the blast died down, Hibiki lowered her arm and gasped when she saw what Kiana looked like.

Once again, Kiana was wearing an entirely different outfit again. This time, she was wearing a black outfit with a small white section over her breasts, a belt hanging around her hips, her left leg was exposed but the right leg had a black thigh-high sock with a single strap connecting it to the bottom part of Kiana’s outfit and black heeled boots. A collared black jacket was hanging from her shoulders and her hair was now let down from their usual twin braids. The most striking feature was that Kiana’s right eye was of a different color. It was an orangish-yellow now and some strange looking ornament attached to the left side of Kiana’s head. **“Augment Core: Void Drifter.”** She summoned a new pair of guns and held one in each hand. They seemed to be big-bore firearms that were mostly black with white-streaked on the barrels and an orangish-red color on the underside of the barrel, back of the grip, and the rear sight.

Kiana raised her arms while twirling her guns and pointed them at Hibiki. Before Kiana could shoot her target, the boosters behind Hibiki’s back ignited once again and flew over to the other girl. She threw a punch at Kiana, but the moment she did, Kiana disappeared, and her attack missed. Hibiki was confused about what just happened and looked around to see where the other girl was. Hibiki looked, but the other girl was nowhere to be seen. That is until Kiana reappeared from above while holding a strange spiral black and white lance with an orange core in the middle pointed at Hibiki. Kiana struck her target with the lance when she landed. Hibiki cried out in pain and took a few steps back away from Kiana. The lance vanished and Kiana pointed her guns at her target. She fired multiple shots at Hibiki and when she charged up her last shot, a black hole similar to the one Kiana used earlier appeared and trapped the other girl with its gravitational pull. Kiana pointed one of her guns at her target and fired a more powerful shot at Hibiki.

Before the shot reached Hibiki, the black hole that trapped her vanished and the shot blasted her to the ground. She quickly jumped back up and rushed toward Kiana. She threw her right arm forward and her fist collided with the other girl’s body. Except Kiana really didn’t budge an inch from the attack and was caught off-guard. Kiana looked at her target with a steely expression. **“Iron Will”** She summoned another lance and swung it from under the left side. The lance struck Hibiki and Kiana continued with her attack by swinging the lance from underneath and from the left side again. She disappeared again and reappeared again in the air and struck Hibiki with her lance. Hibiki grunted in pain and was pushed back, but she recovered and rushed back at the other girl. She threw another punch, but Kiana managed to evade the attack. As she did, that black hole appeared again and Hibiki was caught in it yet again. Kiana took this chance and did her lance attack combo again. Left, underneath, left again, and disappeared and reappeared from above and struck again. However, as Kiana did her second combo attack, she felt a sharp, painful sensation going through her head. She groaned in pain while she closed her left eye and held the side of her head. “No, not yet…” She looked over at Hibiki and the black hole vanished again Kiana knew her target would attack during her moment of weakness. She removed her hand and opened her eye as her body floated in the air and a yellow circle flashed underneath her. For a few seconds, everything surrounding the two girls went black and Kiana slammed her right hand down. **“Void Impact!”** Multiple streams of golden rectangular lights appeared all around and Hibiki was blasted away. In the next second, everything went back to normal.

**END CHARACTER SONG**

Kiana landed on the ground again and the headache she had before went away. She saw Hibiki up ahead lying on her back and saw that darkened armor she wore revert into its original form. Kiana was relieved to know that fact about her target. “Looks like you can only use that power for a limited time.” Hibiki propped herself up and stood up while breathing heavily. Kiana pointed her gun at the other girl while giving her a cold look. “Any last words?”

Hibiki took in a deep breath and exhaled as she didn’t waver. “Just one.” Her entire body began to glow brightly, and something in the form of a large golden flower appeared behind Hibiki. Light erupted from Hibiki and Kiana had to close her eyes and put her arm up to block out the light. The light faded and Kiana lowered her arm and opened her eyes. She was astounded by what she saw before her. Hibiki's outfit became different again and became a full bodysuit with white, orange, and black with some sort of golden butterfly ornament placed on her breasts. What's more, is that there seemed to be a large golden cocoon made of light surrounding her. **“Amalgam!”**

**Insert Hibiki Character Song: Hanasaku Yūki (Ver. Amalgam)**

Kiana really couldn’t believe what her opponent had pulled out this late in their fight. “Okay, how many forms do you have and…different music again?” For a second, Kiana thought she saw another person standing next to Hibiki. The person was a woman with long white hair who looked like she was wearing Victorian-style clothing for men. Similar looking to what Overseer Otto wore. Kiana couldn't help but feel a little irritated by this. "Fu Hua, this girl is totally copying us!" She expected a reply, but none came. She glanced at the side and expected someone to appear beside her. “Fu Hua?”

In her distraction, Hibiki’s form changed and the cocoon vanished. In its place were two large mecha golden arms and hands located on the back of Hibiki’s shoulders. Her right mecha arm pulled itself back and launched herself right toward Kiana. The mech arm had a longer reach and extended to punch Kiana full force. Kiana, along with the fist, was slammed into the street, and fire erupted from Hibiki's back and propelled herself and tore through the street along with Kiana being shredded in the street. Underneath, Kiana used her power to teleport out of the attack via a portal appearing underneath her and fell into it. Hibiki brought her mech fist from out of the street and saw that Kiana didn’t come out along with it. Another portal appeared from behind Hibiki and pointed her guns at the other girl. She fired her guns and it caught Hibiki off guard. With her last charged shot, Hibiki was caught in the black hole again. Kiana summoned her lance and dashed toward the other girl. However, as she neared Hibiki, Hibiki grunted while singing and destroyed the black hole that held her. Kiana didn’t expect her target to do such a thing. “SHE BROKE OUT OF IT!?” Hibiki saw Kiana coming toward her and pulled her right arm back as did the mech arm on the same side. She threw a punch at the other girl, but Kiana summoned a portal and went through it. The portal closed before the punch could hit her. Hibiki drew her mech fist back and looked around to see where Kiana would appear again. The portal opened above Hibiki and Kiana came out with her lance ready to strike.

_“Above you, Tachibana!”_

Hibiki looked up to see Kiana coming at her again and jumped toward her. She thrust her right arm again and her mech arm did the same. Once again, her mech arm’s reach was much greater and managed to hit the other girl this time. Hibiki turned her body and grabbed Kiana with her other mech hand. She tossed Kiana back to the ground and the Valkyrie crashed with a small crater that formed around her. Hibiki descended upon Kiana with her right mech arm extended forward. Kiana groaned as she opened her eyes and saw the attack coming at her. She widened her eyes and a portal appeared in front of Hibiki this time. She went through the portal and it closed. Another portal opened just outside the crater Kiana was lying in and Hibiki came out looking confused. Kiana managed to stand up but felt the headache from before and held the side of her head with her hand. _“I have to end this and fast. I can’t let **her** escape again.” _The headache subsided and Kiana needed to wrap up this fight. She turned around and jumped out of the crater. While in the air, she pointed her guns at Hibiki and started to shoot at her target. Hibiki felt the bullets hit her and turned around to see Kiana. She pulled one of her arms back and threw it forward. Except for this time, the mech arm detached itself from Hibiki and headed toward Kiana. Kiana widened her eyes again and another portal appeared before her. The first went through it and it closed. Kiana landed on the ground and glared at Hibiki. “Have a taste of your own medicine!” The portal reopened in front of her and Hibiki’s attack was sent back at her. Hibiki held her other mech arm in front to block her own attack. Kiana was going to go in for another attack, but her headache came back and more painful than ever. She held her head and took a step back. _“I’m…out of time. I have to finish this now!”_ Her body began to float again just as Hibiki deflected her own attack and it reattached itself back to her shoulder.

Hibiki knew Kiana was going to do the attack she did last time. She pulled back her right mech arm and the hand started to spin like a drill. The fire erupted from her back and rocketed toward Kiana while completely destroyed the ground underneath from her departure. Kiana raised her right arm. **“VOID IMPA-!”** Before Kiana could slam her hand down, Hibiki’s attack struck her full force. A sonic boom occurred when the impact happened and the attack hurdled Kiana away from Hibiki while spiraling and tumbled violently across the street.

**End Character Song**

Hibiki relaxed a little when she saw Kiana lying on the ground unmoving. She became a little worried that she might’ve gone overboard with her last attack. She ran over to where Kiana was to see if she was okay. As Hibiki approached her, she saw that Kiana’s body glowed for a second before it went away, and she reverted to her previous White Comet outfit. "Hey, are you okay?" Hibiki stopped and stood next to Kiana. She examined Kiana's current condition and it seemed like her attacks had really done a number on the other girl.

Before she could take a closer look, a strong pulse went through Kiana’s body and her eyes opened instantly. “GET AWAY!” She extended her hand at Hibiki and some kind of force pushed the other girl away from her. Hibiki grunted when she was pushed a few feet back and stopped. She saw Kiana stand up and crying out in pain while clutching her head tightly.

Hibiki was genuinely worried about the other girl. “H-Hey, are you okay?” Her response was Kiana screaming.

Kiana closed her eyes and screamed toward the sky. The screaming stopped and Kiana lowered her head. She opened her eyes and to Hibiki's surprise, they were orange and saw the fear inside them. "Run." Those were the last words Kiana spoke before a pillar of pinkish-purple light erupted from her body and shot up into the sky. The pillar blew the wind violently and Hibiki stood her ground while enduring the wind. The sky above turned into the same color as the pillar due to it coming out of Kiana. The pillar started to disappear and Hibiki began to see what became of Kiana.

The pillar now vanished and Hibiki was speechless at what she was seeing in front of her. It was most certainly Kiana, but this was the most drastic change of appearance Hibiki had seen yet from the other girl. Kiana's hair was let done but it was split from the middle. She wore what it seemed to be a dress with black color with a strange golden emblem connecting it to the top of the dress. It stopped mid-thigh with white on the sides, black in the middle, and some pinkish-purple within the black, black thigh highs with black boots, wore a long blackish-purple glove on her left arm and yet wore a black and white wrist-length glove on her right hand with an orange color on the palm. Her eyes were that same yellow color and wore a large, strange black parted cross hairpin with some strange yellowish-orange energy coming out of the back corners. The strangest thing about the new appearance was there was some sort of strange wing with orangish-red coming out of the three parts behind her on the left side. It was similar to the wings Kiana had in one of her outfits before and on her right were three of those lances Kiana used to fight Hibiki.

Hibiki felt a strange pressure coming from the other girl. It almost felt a little overwhelming to her. This new form of Kiana’s, not only it looked drastically different, it felt different as well. It was as if she was looking at someone else entirely different. Hibiki couldn’t help but be reminded of Shem-Ha. She saw “Kiana” raise her right hand in front of her and look at it. Even the eyes looked different to Hibiki and not just because of the color. They had an entirely different feeling to them. They seemed cold and full of hatred That is until she saw "Kiana" smile in satisfaction. **“Finally, I’ve returned.”** She lowered her hand and looked at Hibiki. **“I supposed I have you to thank, human. This foolish girl has kept me locked away from possessing her body. However, she still made use of my power and that allowed me to push through a little every time.”**

Hibiki thought back to all the times Kiana used that strange power she had on her. _“So, all of that was Kiana using this person’s power?”_

 **“The more the girl used my power, the better chance I had to free myself. The perfect opportunity presented itself when you attacked her before she could finish her attack.”** Hibiki’s eyes widened and gasped as she thought back to her previous attack that hit Kiana. Because of her attack, Kiana couldn’t discharge all that excess power this person possessed. **“I should perhaps thank you for freeing me. Unfortunately...”** “Kiana” slightly floated above the ground. **“You are a human and all humans must be eradicated. How ironic.”**

Hibiki put up another stance as she knew their next round would start soon. She just had one question in mind to ask the person in front of her. “Who…are you?”

“Kiana” just merely scoffed at the question and placed her right arm in front while giving Hibiki a cold expression. **“Your demise.”**

**Insert Honkai Impact 3 rd OST: Befall**

"Kiana" disappeared for a second and the next thing Hibiki knew, she was blasted away by three explosions, and "Kiana" reappeared. Hibiki quickly recovered and fire erupted from her back. She rocketed toward "Kiana" and extended her right mech arm. However, "Kiana" vanished before the attack could hit her and as a result, a strange area-wide orange field that completely enveloped Hibiki. This was radically different from all the other dodges Kiana had done for them to happen. In this instance, time wasn't slowed down for her, it rendered her completely immobile Yet, she was still conscious of it happening to her. _“I…I can’t move at all. What…is this?”_

“Kiana” appeared behind Hibiki and extended her right arm again. As she did, multiple lances appeared above Hibiki and were all pointed directly at her. All of them rushed at Hibiki at once and she felt every strike. “Kiana” wasn’t finished yet as she held her right arm in front yet again and the three lances behind her turned downward to point at their target. One after another, they struck Hibiki while she was still stuck in the field. She set her arm down and made all kinds of different gestures with her arms and hands. A lance appeared above Hibiki and descended on her. Then three more lances appeared behind "Kiana" and they were fired at a more rapid pace and struck Hibiki again. Then multiple lances appeared all around Hibiki and struck her all at once. “Kiana” wasn’t finished yet as she teleported slightly above Hibiki raised her right arm and a portal opened underneath the other girl. Multiple lances shot out of the portal and “Kiana” waved her arm down. As she did, Hibiki was blasted by those rays of energy before. After that, the area field surrounding Hibiki vanished and she fell to her hands and knees. She felt an unimaginable amount of pain running rampant through her body. “Kiana” lowered herself closer to the ground and placed her right arm in front again. **“Your suffering hasn’t ended yet.”** Multiple lightning bolts struck above Hibiki as she turned around and cried out in pain. **“Fall into despair.”** "Kiana" waved her arm outward and numerous lances surrounded them both. Everything went temporarily dark and a mysterious circular purple light emitted from all the lances. The light passed through Hibiki and was absorbed into "Kiana". Then the light erupted from “Kiana” and blasted Hibiki away and the lances disappeared.

Hibiki endured the attacks as best as she could. They were on a completely different scale in power compared to before. The fact her enemy was still standing before “Kiana” did slightly impress her. **“I see you’re more resilient than the average human. Most would already fall before my power.”** “Kiana” narrowed her eyes at Hibiki **“I can’t help but be reminded of that red-headed woman with the blazing red armor who dared to challenge me before. However, from what I learned from this girl’s memories; it seems she didn’t come out of our battle alive.”** “Kiana” closed her eyes and chuckled at the mere thought. **“She was quite the thorn in my side. How ironic that she gave her life to save this girl, only to have failed.”** She opened her eyes and glared menacingly at Hibiki. **“And you shall fall just the same.”** Hibiki gritted her teeth and disappeared from “Kiana’s” sight.

“Kiana” saw her enemy appearing and disappearing around her. _“If I can just catch her off guard…”_ Hibiki had to find an opening from where she could attack “Kiana”.

“Kiana” was unimpressed by this tactic. **“Pathetic.”** She brought her right hand up once again and snapped her fingers. In that instant, Hibiki was blasted by some sort of unknown energy attack and sent away from behind “Kiana”. The other girl turned around and continued to hold her hand in front of her. She snapped her fingers again and a portal appeared behind her.

Hibiki managed to recover and stood up only to see the portal behind "Kiana". What emerged from the portal surprised the other girl A giant head of a dragon. “IS THAT A DRAGO-” The dragon opened its mouth and fired a laser breath attack. Hibiki crossed her arms as did her mech arms and the breath attack completely enveloped her. When it did, the volume of the attack increased dramatically and decimated the buildings behind Hibiki. The attack subsided and the dragon retreated into the portal and it closed.

Hibiki was still standing breathing heavily and there was nothing but a wasteland of destruction behind her. she fell to her hands and knees while feeling the most intense amount of pain she’d felt in a long time. “Kiana” still retained her stoic expression and sighed. **“I grow tired of this.”** She opened her palm and a dark aura surrounded Hibiki. The next thing she knew, Hibiki was violently pulled toward “Kiana”. Her body jerked forward as it stopped right in front of the other girl. **"You were entertaining for a small-time, but I’ve become bored of you and this little battle of ours. It’s time for your final…concerto.”** “Kiana” pushed her hand slightly forward and Hibiki was flung far away from her. “Kiana” raised her hand and a giant dark violet block emerged from the ground. Hibiki slammed into the block and more appeared from the sides. They moved forward and slammed all together against Hibiki. “Kiana” snapped her fingers again and the giant split into four parts moving around by her hand. She sent her lances right at the block and they pierced it through from every side. Elongated parts appeared around the hem of “Kiana’s” dress appeared with an eerie eyeball-looking design in the middle and then started to float higher into the air until she could overlook the entire city in her sight. She raised her arm above, and countless portals opened right on top of the city. **_“Void…Unleashed.”_** “Kiana” snapped her fingers and a barrage of raw energy shot out of the portals. This endless onslaught of the attack left widespread destruction throughout the city. Most of all, this attack also descended upon the block Hibiki was trapped in. This attack only lasted for several seconds before it finally stopped and the portals above closed. However, the damage the attack had done upon the city was insurmountable.

“Kiana” saw fire running rampant through the ruins of the city, numerous large stacks of thick black smoke rising into the air, and not a single building was left standing after her attack. The sight of such destruction pleased her greatly. What better way to celebrate her return than leveling an entire city to ruin? And her opponent; “Kiana” couldn’t see a single trace of her among the rubble. **“Good.”** She turned away from the destroyed city and planned to the same with the rest of the world.

**End OST.**

_“~Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal…~”_ “Kiana’s” eyes widened in surprise when she heard singing and looked back at the destroyed city. _“~Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl…~”_

"Kiana" couldn't believe what she was hearing and that led to an even more unbelievable conclusion. **“How? How is she still alive?!”**

_“Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal…emustolronzen Finé el zizzl…~”_

**Insert Symphogear XV Opening: Metanoia**

A massive pillar of flame erupted from where Hibiki was and shot up into the sky. Within it, “Kiana” could hear loud, powerful screaming. The top of the flame pillar exploded and out of the flames revealed Hibiki continuing to scream. **“SSSSSYYYYYMMMMMPPPPHHHHHOOOOOGGGGEEEEAAAAARRRRRR!”**

"Kiana" was bewildered at what she was seeing. Not only this girl survived her attack, but her form had changed. It was as if ethereal flames surrounded her body and had created wings of fiery light and her hair seemed to be the same way. **“BURNING X-DRIVE!!!”** "Kiana's" surprise expression lasted for a few seconds before it changed to annoyance and then anger. Just how much longer was she supposed to deal with this absolute fool who didn't know when to quit? The flames began to die down and Hibiki stared at "Kiana". She almost thought she was a goner with that last attack. Luckily, Hibiki had changed her Amalgam from its Imago stage to the Cocoon stage. Knowing that this opponent would not be easy to defeat, Hibiki decided to pull out all the stops and sing her Superb Song. She tightened her fights and had an absolute look of resolve in her eyes. "I'll say this one last time; we don't need to fight. You're a person and so am I so we can resolve this without taking this any further." Her expression softened and smiled at the girl as she offered her hand to "Kiana". "I'm sure we can become friends if we get to know one another.”

Hearing those words brought a stinging pain in “Kiana’s” mind and tightly held it with her hand. Flashes of memories raced through her mind. Memories that caused her a great deal of pain of anguish. Memories of her being tightly strapped to a table and being injected and tested countless times over against her will. Most of all, seeing the dead bodies of friends and were discarded as nothing more than failures from the cruel tests she had to endure. _“Nyet, nyet! Please, don’t do this!! Please, stop the pain! I’ll do anything! I promise to be good! Please, don’t inject me with that again! Please, I beg of you! Mother, help me! Save me! Anyone!”_ Remembering those memories made her blood boil and reminded her why it was her sole purpose to wipe out all of humanity. The pain stopped and “Kiana” removed her hand from her head. She slightly lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. **“Nyet.”**

Hibiki became slightly confused when she heard “Kiana” say that strange word. “Nyet?”

“Kiana” raised her head and her eyes were filled to the brim with hatred and anger. **“You humans don’t care. Because of you, I was taken away from my mother when she died. I watched my friends being murdered and discarded like nothing more than trash. It's because of you, I had to suffer through all of those cruel tests, had to live through all of that misery! You didn't view me as another person. You viewed me as nothing more than a lab rat just to be tested time and time again without any disregard to further your own selfish goals! And that's why I hate you, hate all of you! It’s why I was granted this power from my goddess herself! To be rid of all of you damn humans!** **I am the second Herrscher, the Herrscher of the Void, Sirin!”**

Now Hibiki understood some semblance about her opponent. She must’ve suffered an awful childhood with no one there for her. Seeing her friends die before her eyes and having to live through something terrible. Hibiki felt sympathy toward the other girl. “I see, so your name is Sirin then. I’m sorry that you had to go through such awful things. From what I can understand, it sounds like you went through a living hell. I can’t imagine what happened to you. Still, it’s not too late for someone to be there for you now. So, what do you say?” She offered her hand again to Sirin and give her a warm and welcoming smile. “Let me be your first real friend.”

Hibiki’s offer…didn’t exactly sway Sirin’s heart. In fact, her words pissed the Herrscher more than even. **“DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE YOU’RE MY EQUAL! LIKE YOU KNOW ME!”** Waves of energy radiated from her and went through Hibiki. Sirin flew higher into the sky. The strange eyeball patterns in the center widened and black light shot out of them. Countless portals opened behind Sirin and what emerged from them were beings Hibiki had never seen before. They were large white-winged creatures with one pink eye and purple markings on their bodies with a lance on the right side and a giant shield to the left. There were more than Hibiki could count. It was like there were legions of them, an army even, and she had to face them alone. Sirin pointed her finger at the other girl. **“SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE HONKAI!!!”** Sirin sent her Honkai army all at once at Hibiki.

As the Honkai army neared Hibiki, she prepared herself and vanished from their sight. What happened next was that large numbers of them were being destroyed via explosions. There were a lot of them, but Hibiki proved they were no match for her as she destroyed one after another while flying around. A chain of explosions followed Hibiki wherever she went when destroying the thousands of the Honkai. It was happening at a much faster rate than Sirin expected. And it annoyed her to no end. **“Damn that human. How can one weak little girl destroy my beloved Honkai so easily?!”** Quite easily, to be in fact as it only took a matter of minutes for Hibiki to destroy Sirin’s entire army of Honkai. Sirin gritted her teeth and pointed her finger upward. **“BELLA, COME FORTH TO YOUR MASTER’S AID AND BE RID OF THIS NUSIENCE!”** A giant portal appeared above and the same dragon from before fully exited.

Hibiki heard the dragon roar as she saw it rapidly approach her. “It’s that dragon again!” The dragon caught Hibiki with one of its claws and both were headed to the ground. The dragon slammed its claw into the ground with Hibiki underneath. Or so it thought when it heard her scream and found itself being lifted. Hibiki continued to scream as she tightly gripped one of the talons and threw the dragon overhead while screaming. She threw the dragon behind her and turned around to face it once again. The dragon quickly recovered and opened its mouth to unleash its laser breath attack again. This time, however, Hibiki was ready to take it head-on. She stomped her foot forward and pulled her right arm back. "Strike like you've been eating thunder…and CRUSHING LIGHTNING!” Hibiki punched the breath attack head-on with her fist while yelling powerfully. She redirected the attack by moving her fist upward and the attack shot up into the sky and the ground beneath shattered. The attack vanished and Hibiki saw the dragon flying toward her. She decided to save it time and vanished, only to reappear and delivered a powerful punch to its chest. It caused a massive blow that blew the dragon back and slid across the ground.

From above, Sirin couldn't even fathom what she was seeing before her. **“This is…impossible. How can a mere human possibly be a match against Bella?”**

The dragon stood up once again and roared once again and its form began to change form. Its wings and talons were enveloped in flames. It flapped its wings and hovering above the ground. It flapped its wings again and created a giant fire tornado headed toward Hibiki. She stomped her left foot forward again and yelled as she punched the air in front of her. The result was creating a powerful gust of wind that blew out the fire tornado. The dragon roared and again flapped it wings violently that pushed Hibiki away. Out of the wings was a volley of fireballs that crashed in random places. One of them almost did hit Hibiki but the volley didn't deter her. She took up a stance and pulled back her right arm. The gear transformed into a large spear that was linked to her arm and her wings glowed brightly. She flew against the wind with no problems and destroyed whatever fireballs were in her way with her spear. Hibiki yelled as she reached the dragon and her spear pierce through its body, leaving a giant hole behind. The dragon let out one final roar toward the sky before it fell to the ground and didn’t move anymore.

Sirin was devastated that her dragon fell before her sight. Anger swelled up immensely inside of her. **“How dare you…”** Her right hand clenched tightly and shook violently. **“HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BELLA!!!”** Sirin exuded large quantities of her power from her body. Hibiki turned around and looked up at the other girl. Sirin pulled her both her arms back and opened her palms for a small black orb forming in them. **"I’LL ERADICATE YOU FROM EXISTANCE, ALONG WITH THE REST OF HUMANITY!!!”** Sirin put both arms in front and created a giant blackish-purple drill of energy sent hurdling right toward Hibiki. The other girl saw the attack coming directly at her, but she somehow remained calm. Her gear reverted to its original form and Hibiki closed her eyes. She steadied her breathing and opened her right palm. Countless small orbs of light appeared all around her and from the city. All of them moved at once and were headed to Hibiki. She gathered these small orbs within in her palm. When Hibiki collected it all, her palm was glowing, and she opened her eyes. She didn't waste any time launching herself into the air and toward Sirin's attack. Hibiki thrust her palm forward when she neared the attack and the collided. The light from Hibiki's palm increased dramatically and matched the size of Sirin's attack. However, Hibiki's attack was pushing through Sirin's easily. In fact, Hibiki was breaking through the other attack, and Sirin roared in pure rage. **“DAMN YOU, HUMAN!”**

“MY NAME ISN’T HUMAN!” Sirin gasped at Hibiki’s response as Hibiki neared the Herrscher. “MY NAME IS HIBIKI TACHIBANA, AGE SEVENTEEN! MY BIRTHDAY IS SEPTEMBER THIRTEENTH, AND MY BLOOD TYPE IS O! MY HEIGHT IS ONE HUNDRED FIFTY-SEVEN CENTIMETERS! MY HOBBY IS SAVING PEOPLE AND MY FAVORITE THINGS ARE FOOD AND FOOD! AND…I HAVE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE WORLD!” Hibiki broke through Sirin’s attack and was right in front of her. Sirin’s eyes went wide with fear as experienced this scene before. Hibiki extended her palm toward Sirin and went past her head. The next Sirin knew, Hibiki hugged her tightly.

** M E T A N O I A **

Sirin didn’t know what to think of what was happening. What kind of person would hug their enemy? The strange thing was, Sirin didn’t object to it. Hibiki smiled and held Sirin closer to her. “You’re fine. It’s going to be okay.”

Sirin gasped softly as she slowly started to close her eyes. She felt something swelling inside her body as if it was washing away all the anger and hatred that was inside of her. **“What is this…feeling? It’s so…warm…”** Sirin closed her eyes and, unconsciously, hugged Hibiki back. Her body began to glow and then started to dissipate. **“Thank you.”** Sirin’s body completely vanished and only Hibiki was left.

**End Insert Song.**

Hibiki looked at the remaining glowing particles before they finally disappeared. In the end, Sirin was just like everyone else she'd encounter; just a girl who wanted someone to be there for her and hold her close. “I hope…you find peace.”

_“Hibiki…”_

Hibiki heard a voice and immediately recognized it. “Miku?”

_“Hibiki? Hibiki?!”_

Hibiki closed her eyes and opened them again only to be found at a very familiar place. She was at the route she was taking before with the shortcut she took up ahead. Hibiki looked at herself and she was wearing her school uniform and had her bag. Overall, Hibiki was very confused. “Wasn’t I fighting someone with the entire city destroyed?”

_“HIBIKI!”_

Hibiki screamed and looked over at her hand to see she was holding her cellphone. She quickly put the phone against her ear. “Uh, Miku?”

 _“THERE YOU ARE!”_ Hibiki winced at the volume of her girlfriend's shout. _“I was worried when you weren’t replying. Where are you?”_

Hibiki had a really strange sense of déjà vu happening to her. “I, uh…just got out of class. I’m…heading over to where you are right now.”

 _“Good to know. I’ll be waiting for you then.”_ The call ended between them.

Hibiki removed her phone from her ear and just stared at it. She was just so confused as to what just happened to her. Hibiki sighed and decided to question this another time. She put her phone away and saw the shortcut she took before. Hibiki really wasn’t sure if she should take it again this time. “Maybe I should go the long way.” She passed by the shortcut and continued to head where Hibiki would meet up with Miku for their date. And tell her about this strange experience she recently had.

**B**

A shrill shriek filled a messy room with metal walls followed by a thud. A young girl with long white hair and blue eyes wearing a simple white t-shirt and black underwear groaned in pain as she fell out of bed. She seemed out of it for a few seconds before regaining her focus. “Man, what was that? That was a really weird dream.”

“Kiana.”

Kiana gasped and instantly sat up and looked at the direction where her name was called. She saw a ghostly figure of a woman with long white hair tied in the middle and red highlights. Her outfit seemed like a battle variation of a Chinese outfit with two long red elongated tails from the back. “Fu Hua…”

“Is everything alright, Kiana? It seemed like you were having quite a dream.”

Kiana sighed as she stood up. “You can say something like that. I dreamt that I was fighting this girl and she was wearing some weird karaoke armor.”

Fu Hua raised an eyebrow at Kiana’s description. “Karaoke armor?”

Kiana closed her eyes and crossed her arms while nodded. “Yeah, and it had like a bunch of weird forms too. She was really tough.” She opened her eyes and it seemed something bothered her. “And…Sirin somehow got released. But, that girl managed to beat her by hugging her which is weird.” Kiana turned to Fu Hua. “Hey, was this one of your mental training things or something?”

Fu Hua closed her eyes and shook her head. "No." She stopped and opened her eyes to look at the younger girl. "I would've been aware if I was the one responsible for…such a matchup."

Her answer only left Kiana with more questions but she yawned and felt sleepy again. “Whatever, I’m going back to bed. We still have a huge job to do in stopping the World Serpent.” Kiana walked back to her bed and slipped under the covers. “Goodnight, Fu Hua.”

“Goodnight, Kiana.” Fu Hua saw Kiana fall fast asleep. Kiana’s words bothered Fu Hua slightly. “A dream where you fight another person.” For some reason, something about that rang a distant bell to her but couldn’t recall. She left the thought alone as there was no point in mulling it over. As of now, they should only focus on what's to come, and together they'll face whatever might come their way. For Kiana's sake.

**A/N: You know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have another idea for these two series. However, don't expect it to show up anytime soon as I just have like three chapters planned and I don’t even know where I want to take it. Also, I just recently learned about what happened to the Ignite Module. Forgive me on that since it’s been a while since I’ve last seen AXZ.**


End file.
